hot_cat_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Hot Dragon Rankings
In the culture of Hot Dragons, with their clans and tribes, it is hard to tell superior from inferior. So, welcome to our twenty-first century guide of the Hot Dragon Rankings, version one! Why Do We Need to Know This? Not only does this ranking system count to the Hot Dragons, they use it as a way to view other species. For example. the Hot Dragons hold the Hot Cats and Hot Bats in high regard, and treat them with the utmost respect. They think of Hot Wolves as equals. However, Hot Dragons are extremely dismissive of Hot Birds. In-species rankings This is the main part of the guide. We will include every rank and sub-rank, as well as their native terms. High Ranks Judges (Afiars) - one of 11 Hot Dragon judges. * High Judge (Burner) - the leader of the Hot Dragon judge council; has a final say in all matters * Second Judges (Streaker) - other judges Clan Chief (Blazer) - the leader of the Hot Dragon species, basically a king. None may disrespect him; those who do are immediately executed by the Royal Guard. Royal Heir (Sparker) - the chosen heir to the Clan Chief. Other Heirs (Asher) - the other heirs to the Clan Chief. Royal Guard (Followflame) - the constant guardians of the Clan Chief. Council-member (Kild) - members of the Clan Chief's council. Other Royals (Erahr) - relatives of the Clan Chief. War Veterans (Embers) - retired guards. Middle Ranks Tribe Chief (Reio) - the leader of a group of Hot Dragons. Chief's Heir (Reililo) - the chosen heir of the Tribe Chief. Tribe Captains (Huofl) - higher than normal Hot Dragons; lower than the Tribe Chief. * Primary Captain - second-in-command to the Tribe Chief * Secondary Captains - other captains Tribe Members (Cenru) - normal Hot Dragons. * Elders - old Hot Dragons * Adults - Hot Dragons * Youthlings - young Hot Dragons, in between being Dragonets and Tribe Members. Dragonets (Cernun) - children. Low Ranks Prisoners (Soottr) - prisoners of a Hot Dragon tribe. Ember-Turners (Irier) - members of a Hot Dragon tribe incapable of flight or fight; they keep the tribe's fires going and smelt weapons and armor for the Clan Chief. Traitors (Brahyr) - those who have given up secrets to the Cold Doggians. Other Species In order from most respected by Hot Dragons to least: Hot Cats Hot Dragons Hot Bats Moist Cats and other Moist creatures Hot Wolves Hot Foxes Hot Snakes Hot Tigers Hot Pandas Hot Birds Cold Dogs Cold Cats Hot Dragon Culture It turns out that when not busy with war, the Hot Dragons are quite relaxed creatures. I, Iris, have spent much time speaking to and learning about them. The Hot Dragons are one collective ''clan, ''as they put it. After that, they are separated into seven tribes: The Tribe of Pyrolatry - this tribe holds ceremonies of worship for the Hot Cats; they are viewed as more of a cult than a tribe by outsiders. However, the Tribe of Pyrolatry is kept around for their beautiful performances. You see, when Hot Dragons are in the presence of volcanoes (where this tribe resides), it seems that their scales become shiny and glistening, their flight as smooth as a gentle morning breeze. They hold, because of this, the Hot Dragon Clan's yearly Equinox celebration, showing off their flight talents for all the world to see. The Tribe of the Ash Sage - this tribe has great medical information; they are world-recognized healers. The Tribe of the Ash Sage are your go-to for information on poisons and medicine. They can heal and kill with just a leaf; wipe out civilizations with perhaps a tree. The Tribe of the Ash Sage got its name from a valley flower rumored to be able to do anything the user wishes it to: a deadly venom? Done! The cure for the biggest epidemic since Hot Cat's rise? Done! The Tribe of the Ash Sage takes no prisoners, but lets other species (even Hot Birds) attempt to join their ranks. Red, black, or orange robes are favored accessories. The Tribe of Forgefire - this tribe is the most skilled with metalworking; most are lame or old. The Tribe of Forgefire was founded shortly after Hephaestus became a known figure to the public. They hold him in high honor, and any time he visits they try their hardest to please him. The Tribe of Forgefire is the smallest, yet the most skilled with fire weapons. They have learned to patch holes in wings and create fake limbs, enabling them to wield burning weapons and fight. Only the most skilled of all Hot Dragons join them. The Tribe of the Blazer - this tribe is the second biggest, and most important of all Hot Dragon tribes. The Blazer runs this tribe, aided by his Sparker and the Ashers. Most Hot Dragons here are valiant warriors, the most skilled with the blade. Some are respected guards who have risked their lives to save the Hot Cats. Sometimes, a Hot Cat will be permitted to join if they have done an act of great honor. The Tribe of the Rift - this tribe is the single biggest tribe; obvious, since they guard Hot Cattia's biggest boundary, the Rift. The Rift was formed at the rise of Hot Cat; his arrival set a wall of fire two kilometers wide, which marched a soot-gray line across the continent. Nothing managed to grow back, making it hard to cross. The Tribe of the Rift patrols this border, destroying oncoming Cold creatures no matter what. Considered the bravest set of guards ever, The Tribe of the Rift never lets themselves be afraid. The Tribe of Starfire -this tribe consists of the smallest and most silent warriors; most are assassins who travel into the Cold Doggian territories and slay important Cold Cats. Members of the Tribe of Starfire are in constant danger, and it's not uncommon for one to die every other week. However, the Tribe of Starfire gains recruits very quickly because of the elevated chances of joining the Blazer, long may He live, and his tribe, as one of the best-paid assassins possible. The Tribe of Bloodburn - this tribe consists of the strongest warriors. They go out to fight the Cold Cats, and when necessary, the Hot Dogs. They are extremely wise in battle tactics, but hotheads. Scars are thought of as signs of strength, and the more you have the more you will be respected. The Tribe of Bloodburn has the most Iriers. WIP, ADMINS WITH PERMISSION AND LUNA ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN EDIT